Lo que viene detrás de las palabras
by poeftme
Summary: No puede hacer nada cuando sus orbes oscuras y sin brillo le miran fijo, no puede sacarse de encima sus frías manos, no puede hacer que el corazón no le duela, porque Izuku lo está matando, literal y figuradamente.


**Lo que viene detrás de las palabras**  
 _Katsudeku_  
[...]

Respirar se le hace dificultoso, su garganta arde y su corazón está destrozado, todo eso es causado por una sola persona: Midoriya Izuku.

No puede hacer nada cuando sus orbes oscuras y sin brillo le miran fijo, no puede sacarse de encima sus frías manos, no puede hacer que el corazón no le duela, porque Izuku lo está matando, literal y figuradamente. Sus pequeñas manos aprietan fuertemente su cuello, él tiene la fuerza para apartarlo, pero sus ojos ( _sus malditos ojos_ ) no son los mismos de antes y eso le quita el aire. La capacidad de respirar le abandona cuando los compara, al de antes y al de ahora.

[…]

Katsuki le mira fijo, su cabello rizado meciéndose con el viento, sus pecas esparcidas en sus mejillas como chispitas de chocolate, sus brillantes y grandes ojos, y el toque final, su sonrisa.

-Estúpido nerd -le llama, y el otro como por costumbre (una mala) le mira inquisitivo-, voy a decírtelo una vez más y espero que entiendas -sus ojos amenzantes clavándose en los otros, profundos de admiración y cariño-. No podrás ser héroe, no tienes particularidad, es mejor que te rindas.

Izuku queda pasmado, el que esté acostumbrado a escuchar eso del que se llama su amigo no hace que duela menos, el golpe de la realidad que le pega fuerte y hace que sus piecitos toquen de nueva cuenta el suelo. Sus mejillas llueven y su boca se malforma en un gesto de tristeza absoluta, no le grita a su amigo como otras veces y se va sin mirarle.

[…]

Bakugou sólo lo mira de lejos, desde aquello Izuku ya no le sigue, ni siquiera lo mira. La garganta se le seca y un _lo siento_ muere en su boca cada vez que recuerda por qué hace todo eso. Se va con sus mal llamados amigos, el único que tiene ese título es el pequeño pecoso, aunque éste ahora no le hable, y él no le mira ni le llama tampoco, mitad por su orgullo y mitad porque si le habla va a disculparse y eso arruinaría el por qué en primer lugar todo terminó así.

[…]

-Kacchan, cuando crezca seré un héroe como tú -anuncia el peliverde, sus ojitos iluminando todo, casi como el sol.

En ese momento Katsuki supo que tenía que ponerle un alto a todo, si él sigue creyendo que puede ser un héroe sin particularidad van a llegar personas y lo herirán, y eso no tiene que ocurrir, porque Izuku es su amigo y a él no le hiere nadie, y si alguien tiene que hacerlo será él. Porque Izuku no puede ser un héroe, no tiene particularidad y ya tiene cuatro años y medio, no podrá serlo, y si va por ahí lo van a pisotear y si logra superar eso (y sabe que siendo él lo hará) igualmente allá van a lastimarlo, ya no emocionalmente sino fisicamente.

Katsuki no puede permitir eso.

-¿Tú un héroe? -le burla-. No digas idioteces, Deku, no tienes particularidad y ya vas por los cinco años. No podrás ser héroe, deja de soñar.

[…]

La cosa no ha cambiado en meses, Izuku no le habla. Él piensa que se excedió, su madre se lo confirma. Pero él tiene un motivo, fuerte y profundo, y no importa si le cuesta la amistad del chico, él va a cumplir lo que se propuso.

"El fin justifica los medios".

Lo ve en un libro y eso le basta para dejar de vacilar con el telefóno en mano cuestionándose si llamar o no a Deku. No lo hará y si tiene que hacerse el desentendido con esa amistad (curiosamente la razón por la que está haciendo todo eso), lo va a hacer.

[…]

"Si quieres alejar a alguien tienes varias formas..."

La revista tirada debajo de su cama tiene escrito en letras medianas bajo el título de "Qué hacer si quieres alejar a alguien".

"La más fácil es despreciarlo, pero eso sirve dependiendo de la persona, y si es que lo que quieres es alejarlo para siempre".

Katsuki aprueba eso, y, en ese momento, su dignidad habla por él.

"Ese estúpido nerd no me ha vuelto a hablar ni dirigir la mirada, se lo merece".

[…]

-Eres sólo un puto normal Deku, no puedes ser un jodido maldito héroe así -espeta, sus ojos llenos de resentimiento-. Así te matarán, quizás eso te haga falta para que entres en razón -se ríe, sus secuaces le acompañan.

Izuku le mira por primera vez en años, sus ojos no brillan tanto como antes, asiente a lo dicho y se retira, otra vez sin mirarle, como antaño.

[…]

Un día lo ve por la calle, carga una mochila grande y sólo mira al suelo. Le choca adrede y espera asustarlo, impresionarlo, hacer que explote y le grite todo lo que se ha guardado, no cree que pueda recuperar su amistad pero sus ojos le han hecho dudar, por lo menos quiere que se libere, incluso si no vuelve nada de lo que tuvo antes. Sólo quiere que ese brillo vuelva.

Izuku lo mira, sus ojos no brillan, sus pecas parecen gotas de sangre en el escenario de un homicidio, eso parece el rostro de su ex amigo ahora, no hay brillo ni sonrisas, sólo orbes cada vez más vacíos.

-Lo siento -se disculpa y se va.

No lo mira.

Katsuki ve su espalda alejarse y siente que debe detenerlo, no sabe por qué. Pero no lo hace porque él tiene un objetivo y es que Izuku no sufra, sin importar cuánto le duela a él perderlo.

Esa tarde el telefóno suena en su casa, no está su madre y él tiene que atender.

"Izuku se ha ido".

La madre del tonto nerd le ha dicho.

Se fue, como antes, sin mirarle.

[…]

Ha pasado un mes y Deku no ha vuelto. Él come menos, pero lo hace, por obligación.

-¿Crees que es mi culpa? -pregunta, su madre deja la taza de té en la mesa y le mira.

-Hijo, no es tu culpa -le consuela, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refiere-. La razón para alejarte de él antes, ¿cuál fue?

El sólo aparta la vista, no quiere ser consolado, quiere que le escupan en la cara que fue su maldita culpa.

-Te alejaste porque creías que eso le haría entrar en razón, que dejaría de perseguir tu espalda, de querer recorrer un camino lleno de espinas, ¿y eso no es bueno?

Las lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos y su madre sabe que necesita un abrazo.

-Tú querías su bien, quizás elegiste mal, pero dime, ¿quién no se equivoca?

[…]

Por fin está en la U.A, hay gente por todos lados, pero Izuku no está.

Se ha ido sin mirarle.

[…]

Cuando la Liga de Villanos ataca la U.A él jura ver rizos verdes desaparecer en el portal del villano que acompaña Shigaraki Tomura.

-¿No lo viste? ¿Viste si había un chico con cabello verde rizado y pecas? -inquiere, el profesor a su cargo niega, estaba tan herido en ese momento al tratar de protegerlos que no ha visto nada más, y si lo hizo no recuerda.

-¡Maldita sea! -grita, salvaje y frustrado.

[…]

-¿Un chico de cabello verde y pecas?

Toshinori Yagi, alias All Might, le pregunta a su compañero de trabajo.

-Así es, pero no lo he visto -responde- y no sé de quién habla.

-Hubo un caso de un chico desaparecido hace unos años -cuenta-, no se le ha vuelto a ver ni tampoco se encotró su cuerpo.

[…]

Ahí están de nuevos sus ojos, vacíos y sin brillo. Su espalda alejándose.

-Jodida mierda Deku, ¡mírame, maldición! -explota, su garganta escoce en un nudo que le ha estado ahorcando desde que no pudo detenerlo ese día y decirle "Lo siento, hice todo por tu bien, tú malditamente puedes ser un héroe".

Él le mira pero los ojos siguen ahí, siendo cuencas vacías, simulando ser una pintura tantas veces rechazada por su autor que ha quedado manchada con tinta oscura. No dice nada tampoco, y él se pregunta ¿desde cuándo había dejado de responderle, de mirarle, de hacer gestos siquiera, de brillar? ¿Cuándo?

-¡Izuku!

[…]

Su garganta arde, su corazón duele y las manos frías que rodean con violencia su cuello le están quitando la vida. Pero los ojos de el que era su amigo de la infancia le quitan más el oxígeno que el propio dolor físico.

-Tenías razón -le dice, su voz suena tan extraña, tan lejana, que termina por arrancarle el aire al de particularidad explosiva-, no podría haber sido héroe.

En su última exhalación ve la espalda de Izuku lejana, él no le mira y su corazón es apenas un retazo de lo que antes era. Izuku se va sin mirarle, como antaño y para siempre.

En su mente nublada por el dolor que siente en todo el cuerpo sólo aparece una frase que quiere salir de su boca, quiere escupirla, gritarla, arrojarla lejos de él y bien cerca de Deku.

"Lo siento. Tú sí puedes ser un héroe".

Nuevamente la frase muere en su boca, y con ella él mismo se desvanece en el aire como una mota de polvo, una lágrima recorre su mejilla progresivamente más fría.


End file.
